The Cyborg and the Demon! Welcome to Tech-Hell!!
It's a start to anew day in The New World and in typical fashion The Sea Devils are causing trouble with the Marines and are trying to avoid a major fight on the waves. Zero: How did this happen again? Anna: No clue they kinda ambushed us in that fog afew miles back.... Namihime: I hate fog.... Idate: At the moment i do to...We've got a small armada on us this time! Takeshi: There is possibly a base near by.... Michi: Your first clue was? Aya: Sarcasm isn't helping us at the moment! Michi: It's helping my nerves!!! Same time somewhere near The Sea Devil Pirates Location a Figure could be seen laying down on a small single sail boat looking in to the Sky with an emotionless look on his face. ???: ........This world is............. Boring. As The Figure Stares into the Sky wishing for something to happen, a Stray Cannon Ball Suddenly Explodes to his Right forcing him to sit up with a semi-startled look on his face. ???: What The Fu-!!!. He was forced to Stop his train of thought when he was forced to dodge another Stray Cannon Ball Exploded to his left, Looking around he spots a Pirate Ship being Chased the Marine's . ???: Marine's Huh...... I Should of Known. Back with the Sea Devils they managed to evade the Marines and find a island to rest, resupply and most importantly hide. They split up to gather food, drink and infomation. Zero: Ok Namihime....Find somewhere high and keep an eye out of any Patrols....We'll wanna escape sharpish if we get spotted...I don't want Akuma or his goons to know our location. Namihime: Gotcha! Namihime rushed off to an unknown rooftop to do what she does best. Meanwhile Zero and his group consisting of Anna, Idate and Ayane went around looking for some food. Zero: This would be alittle easier with Lee here....Remember the last island when we picked all the wrong items? Ayane: Yeah he lost it! The group laughed at the memory of Lee having a mental breakdown over getting bad quality food without paying attention. Meanwhile somewhere at sea... ???: Great Just Great Miraak, What have you got your self into. Sitting on the now Burning Marine Ship that's docked at the coast of the island, On a Pile of Marine Bodies, The Newly Named Miraak Looks towards the island on his Left Miraak: ...... So That's There Location Then... I Wonder Why. Jumping From The Ship towards the Shore Miraak Decides to head deeper into the island to Figure out what is Going on. Back With the Sea Devil's....Zero looked over in the direction of the burning Marine ship. Zero: Whats going on there? Idate: Not sure....Check it out? Zero: Me and Idate will see whats going on you two take the supplies back....Lets go! Zero and Idate rushed off at high speed to the fire. Ayane looking sort of dejected about missing out on some fun walked back to the ship with Anna. Idate: Thinking this might be a trap boss? Zero: Not sure...Could be, but then again i was wrong the last fire we came across.... Idate: True that!! Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Jakyou Category:Yaminogaijin